


Supernatural Season 15: Summary Rewrite

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Please don't fear the lack of speaking I promise my humor makes up for it, Spoilers (duh)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: A quick runthrough of how season 15 of Supernatural could've been improved. It's like a script doctor but I didn't have time to script the whole season so I wrote detailed summaries of how I would change the episodes keeping in touch with character arcs and what people seemed to really like about the show as it was running.If you request a script doctor with a specific summary, I will write an entire episode script! I just can't do all of them. :/
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Okay but they're not any more obvious than canon bc I knew I was working with what the writers had, also there's more Eileen in this version, but I promise you that I'll give you a better Dean and Cas ending than they did
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural Season 15: Summary Rewrite

A Summary Rewrite of Supernatural Season 15.  
I will be sticking to the 20 episode format and will be considering events such a COVID filming to work around as if I were the actual team. These are merely summaries. I may write full scripts later in this series, each getting their own chapter. These are just tweaks and ideas to make season 15 have more narrative sense and to use time more efficiently. 

15x01-15x03- “The Rupture…” Sam, Dean, Cas are in Stull Cemetary after the events of 14x20, where Chuck creates the hell rift and releases ghosts. There’s a fight for the town, including some old ghosts they faced in seasons 1-5. However, the spirits and demons leave the town and spread out, so Sam, Dean, and Cas must work with Rowena, Belphegor, and Kevin to shutdown the area and close the rift before more escape. Ghostbusting ensues. It’s fun. Bel dies in the same way, we get the same reaction from Cas. At the end of the trio of episodes, it is discovered that the only way to shut the portal is for one of the team to sacrifice themselves. Sam says it will be him, and that’s final, but Rowena pulls a fast one and uses the magic on herself. Sam has to go through with it, and Rowena sacrifices herself to close the portal. Any ghosts/demons that were outside are now stuck outside, so Sam and Dean will have to go and get them all sent back to Hell. It’s going to be a season long fight. Also Amara is in here somewhere! :D   
(Exclusion: Remove Ketch and Tumberly. Ketch’s story will be resolved later) 

15x04- “Atomic Monsters” Chuck and Becky’s scenes over fanfic v canon will remain the same, I adore them and they work well narratively. The hunting part of the episode with Sam and Dean will actually be dealing with one of the spirits that escaped from Hell, possessing the body of a kid. Sam and Dean will be struggling with the morality of getting rid of the demon if it harms the child that it’s inhabiting, similar to how they debated over what to do with Meg Masters. It’s a lot of Meg callbacks with a very strong sense of Jack, because he’s on their minds. This is also when we first see Jack again in the edit, just at the end of the episode. He’s sitting at a bus stop in the rain, it’s very cinematic looking. He gets on the bus heading to Oklahoma.

15x05 “Proverbs 17:3”- Lilith returns to warn Sam and Dean about Chuck’s plan and send them a very strong message. I rlly liked this episode but we do need to establish more Cas and Jack so maybe we see some texts between Dean and Cas arguing bc they’re salty idk. 

15x06 “Golden Time”- Sam and Eileen reunion, Rowena’s apartment. Sam v evil witches. Grumpy Dean and ACAB Cas all stay. The kidnapped teenager in Cas’s story could remain the same or be Max or Elliot or even their friend that hates clowns; maybe the Lebanon kids come to Cas for help. It would be nice to see them again as they don’t really fit in the 20 episode format. We see that Cas is combing through files that may be related to Jack. 

15x07 “Last Call”- No edits. We discover Leo Web and Dean’s… past relationship. Sam and Eileen flirt. Cas and Eileen team up to be little shits. We love them. 

15x08 “Our Father Who Aren’t in Heaven”- Okay this episode is a trashfire. Start with Chuck being an asshole, kind of gloating while working on his book. He’s reading outloud, and then going back on different ways to kill Sam and Dean, lmao. Chuck feels a sudden pain bc gunshot wound. Cut to Adam and Michael- Lilith tries to get him on Chuck’s side, but Michael walks away in a very sassy “turn the other cheek moment”. Cas summons Michael (+Adam) to ask them how to beat Chuck. Michael says nope, I’m gonna be neutral. Cas shows him what Chuck has done. Michael has to think through it and has a lil debate with himself while Sam leaves with Eileen to go find Rowena. Michael opens a portal to Purgaytory and gives them the idea to go after the magic fruit mcmuffin thing. Michael is like: Hey did u feel the presence of another deity? Bc I’ve been following it for weeks lmao. And Dean and Cas are like: U ok homie? Sam and Eileen return to find that Dean and Cas are gone, which is when Sam discovers a text from a fellow hunter that they’re in danger. Sam and Eileen race off only to discover IT’S CHUCK! D: 

15x09 “The Trap” It’s the exact same but Dean has a line mentioning Emma bc she existed and it’s shitty that they didn’t mention her in this episode. Dean is wondering if he’ll see her but he doesn’t, because she’s actually moved on from Purgaytory, giving us a hint into the dynamics of this realm we didn’t know before. Dean’s speech to Cas is lovely. Eileen and Sam’s scenes are great, as well as their first kiss, so that all stays the same. Generally a well done episode. 

15x10 “Drag Me Away (From You)”- It’s been a few months since the last episode when Sam catches a case. Max Banes was taped at the death of a promient corrupt politician. Sam rushes off, determined to save Max, not telling Dean and Cas because he’s worried about how they’ll react. When he arrives at Max’s home in Canada, Alicia Banes answers the door! (Keep in mind, Alicia is dead for all Sam knows) And guess who else is there? Eileen Leahy, talking to Alicia, trying to figure out if Max killed the politican. Sam tries to stop the hint that Alicia is dead, which Alicia is very confused by bc she doesn’t know she’s dead lmao. Max shows up and gets super angry, is all like: HOW DARE YOU THINK I DID THAT! Sam relates to Max and tries to talk him down, but Max kicks them out. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas are busting annoying demons in Hell together like husbands to help Rowena out. Dean, Eileen, Alicia contrast with Cas, Sam, and Max. Finally, Sam and Max have a fight where Max confesses the truth, that he’s been killing bad people to keep Alicia alive, because she’s his sister and he can’t let her go. Sam reassures Max and there’s a very sad scene where Sam is like: She’s happier if you let her go, because she wants you to be happy. Alicia isn’t real. What we have here is real, and that’s what matters. No matter the pain, no matter how hard it is, reality is better than living in a dream. Alicia is finally able to rest. Max is forgiven, and he destroys the ring (evil magic). Dean and Cas, meanwhile, are facing off against Lilith, who is trying to take back Hell. Cas finally kills her and we’re all happy, and Cas is like: Bruh we’re real lmao, why can’t you see that? And Dean is like: Smh bro brother buddy bro. Sam and Eileen are all quiet together. There’s not much said, but Eileen rests her head on his shoulder and is like: You seem so sure of what’s real and what’s not. And Sam’s like: I’ve had PTSD for years. My parents had a sham marriage. I’ve seen other realities. I’ve been destined to be this hero, but that’s not really who I am. I know what’s real, and what’s real is that I just want to be happy. I want to be with you, no matter the risk we’re taking. But if you’re not happy, I don’t want to make you feel like you have to stay. And Eileen goes like: I want to stay. And it’s super fucking cute. The End. 

15x11 “The Heroes Journey”- (almost) exactly the fucking same. Perfect episode. *chefs kiss* (but to catch you all up in case you forgot, Dean has a fever dream about dancing with a lamp and Garth named his kids Sam and Cas lolololol). However, the episode is intertwined with short scenes of Jack’s story, where he’s hunting down the pedophile dude but we don’t know that yet so it’s a hunting episode where we have no idea what Jack is doing. We get very early seasons, no network Sam and Dean vibes as Jack is trying to kill this dude. When I mean short, it’s like maybe 3 minutes of Jack tops, we don’t want to give too much away before 15x11 and we want to retain most of the original episode because it’s awesome. 

15x12 “The Gamblers”- No edits. So Jack is a murder suspect now big surprise, Cas Jack reunionnnn!!!! Sam and Dean go to Alaska to figure out how to be less lactose intolerant via Fortuna. Great episode. 

15x13 “Galaxy Brain”- Lesbian reunion. Could have more lesbians. Otherwise, no edits.

15x14 “Destiny’s Child”- So this one is another trashfire episode that’s gotta be entirely rewritten. Billie tells them to go find Eden or whatever so they have to use their network. They discover that Arthur Ketch isn’t up to any good so they ask him for help. He leads them to the item, all friendly, but when they get there, it’s discovered that he’s still the same person and he’s still obsessed with Mary. Turns out that Ketch has kidnapped poor scammer Anael and tortured her in the hope that Jack would walk into his trap upon hearing a fellow angel in distress. But knowing that the Winchesters were looking for shit, he could just get them there anyways. Oh shit. So he does have it, because Anael knew the location, but he wants to kill Jack. Sam and Dean make a case to save Jack and we see a big moment between Jack and Dean that’s really sad and sweet. This is the moment of forgiveness. Jack swallows the thingy and goes unconscious which is bad timing bc Ketch is gonna kill him. Anael, Cas, Sam, and Dean fight Ketch and it’s really badass tbh. Dean or Sam kills Ketch and we all cheer bc Ketch is irredeemable but his actor is lovely so it’s nice to see him back lmao. Jack has his crisis and then finally resurfaces, fully healed. Anael assumes they’ll kill her too but Cas is like: No girl u go. They have a soft sibling moment before Anael permanently leaves the show, a smile on her face because of this act of love from her big brother. Billie shows up and is like: Okay, it’s not safe for Jack here anymore, I’ve got to take him somewhere to hide until we’re ready. Sam and Dean are like: nooooooooo, and Cas is like: I’ma fight u. Billie is like: okay but ya’ll better not fuck up. And Sam and Dean are like: Of course we won’t. We get another hug between Cas and Jack because love at 435 degrees and then end.   
(removed: Ruby. I’m sorry RIP. She didn’t work for this episode when I removed Anael as the villain. Also, then there won’t be the lack of closure for Ruby that there was in the OG season)

15x15 “Last Holiday”- I’m not sure how to deal with this episode. It had very mixed reviews but I loved the concept. I will keep it the same unless anyone can rewrite the episode to make more sense without abandoning the concept. It’s just a character episode. Cas is too smart for this one, that’s why he’s not in it. Also money. (Better flow would be nice)

___________________________________ COVID BREAK__________________________________________________________

15x16-“Gimme Shelter”- It’s the same. Davy Perez, I love u man. I have almost no edits for your episodes. If you wrote the whole season it would’ve been amazing. But to summarize, Jack and Cas volunteer at a soup kitchen while Dean and Sam get Amara on their side. I might change the cold open and the last scene with the girl in the cop car because it made me uncomfortable tonally, but that was gonna be that way bc of the subject (there’s a gay man murdered for his sexuality and Cas and Jack are investigating his death, serial killer uses religion to justify murder. I think it’s an amazing episode, but the demon is confusing and can be cut, just put Jack signing up for facebook in a different scene lmao, instead use that time to really hone in on the horror of this human serial killer). Also, Jack still drops the big death bomb on Cas at the end of the episode (not literal- Jack is going to die as destiny determined).

15x17- “Unity” Okay, because Dean is consistent in this rewrite, he actually cares about Jack. Shocker. Billie is very soft in explaining the plan, despite Dean and Sam being bitchy. Dean and Jack go meet with OG Adam (Not the gay one) to go get his rib. It’s actually really short and sweet, and then we get the low down on what’s up. Amara has gotten Chuck to the Bunker and they’re chilling while Amara tries to talk him down from being an asshole. She actually brings up Becky and is like: Hey brother don’t you remember your ex? Why not stop being an asshole for her sake. Chuck is like: nah. Sam is nervously waiting for the team. Cas is struggling with Jack telling him to be quiet about Jack dying, but Cas breaks out and tells Sam. Sam is obviously distraught. Dean and Jack arrive back (Jack hasn’t touched the thingy yet), and Sam of course is like: HEY JACK U BITCH U DIDN’T TELL US! Billie shows up and is like: Guys. My dudes. We have to do this now. Chuck is here. Jack tries to grab the rib but Dean is like: Hell no u dumbass. Chuck convinces Amara to side with him and she turns on the Winchesters, giving up her powers to Chuck to be the same deity again. Chuck comes out and is like: Hey bitches u bitchy bitch Cas ur dumb (I think that’s the exact line from the show). Chuck is like: I’m done with all of you, and he breaks the rib. He tells them to watch the world burn and he smiles. 

15x18- “The Truth” Chuck snaps everyone out of existence but Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack. There is not time to say goodbye. We hear Donna over the phone before it loses reception. It’s super depressing, and they all drive around, searching for anyone… Dean finds Miracle at the gas station, and Chuck kills the dog too. Sam and Dean plead with him to bring everyone back, offering up an ending Chuck wanted but he says it’s too little too late. Jack’s phone lights up with a text from Helen, dated from a few days ago. We never find out what it says, but Jack is extremely saddened. On his face, we see determination to get everyone back. He won’t give up. Billie shows up at the Bunker to take Jack again. She tells them that she can hide him in the Empty so Chuck can’t hurt him again. Dean and Sam are very upset, but Jack is the most, refusing to go. But his parents tell him he has to, because it’s not worth staying on Earth and dying with them. Jack has to live to have a chance. Jack says goodbye, and promises that he will never stop fighting. Cas senses Michael and they reunite. Michael explains that Adam is dead and he won’t stop until Chuck is finished. Michael, Cas, Sam, and Dean all unite to take down Chuck once and for all. However, Cas stops Dean while they’re planning the big event and confesses something to him: He’s not going to make it. Dean is really confused, but Cas tells him to always keep fighting. And then we get the confession scene. Cas tells Dean that in order to beat Chuck, Dean has to know the truth and embrace it. That only love can destroy him. Cas dies. Dean sobs in the corner, uncertain of why Cas did that or what happened. 

15x19- “Inherit the Earth” We start the episode with Dean, alone, walking on a lonely road, the heat getting to him as he makes his way to shelter. He gets food, pulling stuff out of the broken freezer. He stares at his reflection in the glass, then turns and breaks the emergency panel open and pulls out an axe. (This scene is a callback to the episode Lazarus Rising for those not aware, it’s the episode when Dean met Cas) We see him back at the Bunker. He drops the stuff he got on the table. Sam and Michael are there, planning. Their great idea is that they’ll fight Chuck as best they can. They’ve got one of those hand of god things from season 11 (magical items that blow up and can kill pretty big fish), so maybe they can beat Chuck with that. Michael has contacted Naomi, so she’s gonna send down a blast from Heaven if she can. They summon Chuck to the beach and do all of this but he just can’t be beat. He’s like: That’s the best you’ve got. Chuck sends a blast at Dean but Michael intercepts it. He falls, but he gets back up. He’s like: Bruh not gonna die knowing I let Adam down, I’m gonna die in a way that makes him proud. Michael dies in an explosion of light. Chuck brushes his hands off. Chuck then begins to punch Sam and Dean just like in the show. Chuck is like: WHY WON’T YOU STAY DOWN?! Sam says that he will always have hope, not matter what. Because they’re the Winchesters. They never give up. They never stop fighting. Chuck is about to kill Dean and Dean says something that makes him stop: Cas told me… that love is more powerful than you. Than anything. It’s a bit of a cliche, but it’s a cliche because it’s true. Your obsession and greed is gonna die out. You’re gonna be a sad, kingdomless monster, alone, because you can’t see the beauty. This planet is worth fighting for. This world, these people, they are worth fighting for. I love my brother, I love Cas, and I love my kid, and I will never give up on them. And I’m proud to die knowing I did my best to protect them. Chuck stumbles backwards and: Amara overpowers Chuck!!!! She’s like: I can’t fight him forever. Nobody should have this power, it belongs to the universe and it has to return there. She thanks Dean for teaching her that she was worthy of love, that she deserves better. Amara kills herself and Chuck in a giant blast. Everything goes white. As the dust settles, the sun is shining. Sam and Dean go hand in hand and stumble out onto the street. People are there, humans, just living like nothing happened. Across the street they see Adam, confused, his eyes searching. Miracle runs past him. We don’t find out what they say to Adam, but we see Adam crying, and smiling. He knows. He trusts that he’ll see Michael again. He has more hope than anyone could understand. Sam gets a text from Eileen. “What’s wrong?” Sam smiles. “It’s okay now. It’s okay.” Sam and Dean ride off into the sunset. 

15x20- “Carry On” In a homage to Swan Song (Original series finale of Supernatural) we hear Billie’s cool voice narrating with cuts between of Sam and Dean growing up (Dean doesn’t die young lol. We see Sam has a kid but there’s no blurry wife and no Eileen, it’s vague like Jared Padalecki wanted but it’s pretty easy to understand that no matter what happened, Sam is happy). We start out with Billie talking about the Impala, and how it eventually was resigned to life in the Bunker after it was unfixible. Dean tried, but sometimes things happen. Plus, it was 50 years old. It was time for Baby to rest. Billie explains that Amara and Chuck’s death caused an effect that destroyed her library of fate and dissolved Heaven, freeing the souls to rejoin with the universe and to be reborn again as something new. Billie explains that it was pure force of freedom and love from Sam and Dean that caused this. There is no God, no hierarchy, nothing. It’s just people doing their best in a world where it’s too easy to do their worst. Billie is very soft. We get the vibe that she’s tired, but entirely amused by the sheer force of dumbassery Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack, and humanity had. Amara and Chuck also destroyed the empty, as well as fate. We get involved with Sam and Dean’s story, where Sam is now a mentor to young witches, and Dean is the new Bobby Singer of the world. We see years of their lives flash by, as they get older. Sam’s kids grow up, and they’re amazing. Dean remains single, always looking ahead, always working to make the world a little bit better. Finally, we see flashes back over the series, as Carry On my Wayward Son plays- instrumental piano, and Billie talks about how love is the most radical action and it’s just beautiful. These are reserved for very important emotional moments in the series. Four year old Dean rescuing baby Sam. The scene when Dean drags Sam away from Jessica. Dean pranking Sam. Sam and John fighting at the end of season 1. Bobby Singer. All Hell Breaks Loose (Season 2 finale). Cas falling from grace. Jo Harvelle and Cas drinking shots. Ellen and Jo dying. Gabriel. Beating Lucifer. Bobby in the episode “Death’s door”. Sam and Dean on the road. Purgatory. Crowley. Claire. Jody. Donna hugging Dean. Dean talking Amara down. Mary. Kelly. Rowena. Younger Jack. Claire and Kaia. Dean and Cas. Eileen. The boys. Hugs. Sadness. Love.   
Finally, Billie says that there’s no need for a narrator anymore. The story isn’t over. Actually, it’s just beginning. There are still battles to fight, and things to do. There will always be things to do. But now it’s up to the people who are still here, those who have the power to change things, to do it. Sam and Dean are now just legends, told to little hunter kids to inspire them to make changes in the world. Their legacy stays.   
The final scene is Sam and Dean. They’re in a place we’re not sure of, a beautiful forest. Bobby is leaning against a tree. He waves hello. They’re all crying, and Sam is talking with Bobby as Dean’s attention falls elsewhere. We then see Jack and Cas. Dean is standing away from them, silent, his mouth slightly open. And then he smiles. The end.


End file.
